


More Monopoly?

by thejadevictoria



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to fuckityfrank for being my beta. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Monopoly?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fuckityfrank for being my beta. Let me know what you think!

“Finally.” Josh sighed as he closed the door to the bedroom we were sharing at his parents home.

“Finally what?” I joked with him, my eyebrows raised.

“Alone time!” he laughed.

“Aw, you don’t want to go play another round of Monopoly with your mom and dad?” I joked.

“I have other plans.” Josh said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Mmm? Like?” I inquired, pursing my lips.

“It has something to do with those gorgeous lips of yours…” he started.

“And…?” I tried to prompt him to continue with the details.

“Take a guess.” He smiled as he placed both of his hands on my hips and led me to the bed casually. He sat me down, standing over me. 

“Josh, are you by any chance asking me to give you a blowjob?” I asked, feigning surprise. He had been hinting at one all day. I was just surprised he hadn’t pulled me away sooner. 

“I love it when you know what I’m thinking.” 

I glanced down to see a very evident bulge in his pants, he had definitely been anticipating this. I smiled before I placed my hands over his belt.

“Promise to be quiet? We don’t want anyone walking in, do we?” I asked him before grabbing at the belt, pulling his crotch closer to my face. 

“I’ll try,” he told me, and with that, I gradually began to pull off his belt, teasing him. I pulled it off, tossing it behind me before I started on his button. Once I got the button and zipper undone, I yanked his pants down. Then came his underwear. I started to slide them off, taking my time to torture him even more. His erection sprang free as his boxers slid past before they dropped to the floor. 

I grabbed Josh’s waist, spinning him so that he sat on the edge of the bed as I sank to my knees on the ground, eye to eye with Josh’s member. 

I stared up into Josh’s eyes as I brought my lips to his solid cock. I kissed the tip before I ran my tongue down the sides of his member. I placed his balls in my mouth, gently mouthing and sucking them, earning soft groans from Josh. Replacing my mouth with my hand, I caressed his balls as I deliberately brought my mouth back to the tip. I wrapped my lips around the head, sucking gently before taking him deeper. My tongue danced over the tip lightly as Josh placed his hand in my hair. 

I began to move my mouth farther down his erection, still swirling my tongue down the sides . Josh clenched his hands in my hair and moaned, biting his bottom lip to quiet it, making me want to please him even more. I wanted to see him struggle to keep quiet. I pushed deeper until I felt his cock touch the back of my throat and opened my mouth and throat more to take Josh in as deep as I could. 

“That’s it, (Y/N),” Josh coaxed me. 

I could tell he was holding back loud noises the best he could. I bobbed my head up and down the shaft, adding to the much needed movement. I felt the his cock slide between my swollen lips as he used his hold on my hair to guide me. I moaned softly, letting the vibrations from my throat push Josh closer to climax. 

“Fuck, (Y/N). I’m- I’m gonna cum,” he panted heavily. 

As I felt Josh quiver, I slowed my pace, tightening my lips around his cock. Not a moment later, Josh hit his peak. The warm salty cum shot into my mouth. I easily swallowed it all, licking my lips to catch  any that had gotten past them. I placed a gentle kiss on the tip before I joined Josh on the bed. 

“You were amazing,” Josh whispered into my ear as we laid back in the bed together, turning to face each other. 

“I know,” I teased. 

“You know, huh?” he teased me. 

“Mmhm.”

“Wow, look who is full of themself.” Josh chuckled right before I playfully punched his arm. “Rude,” he joked. 

“Not as rude as you,” I told him, turning away from him in bed as if I were mad at him. 

“Okay. I’m sorry,” he said, placing his head on the crook of my shoulder before he leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. “Forgive me?”

“I suppose,” I giggled as I turned around, curling into Josh’s chest as he wrapped his arms around me. After a while, Josh started to drift off, leaving me trapped in the cage of his arms, but I didn’t mind. There was no place where I felt safer, and after a while, I too fell asleep.


End file.
